Nickelodeon Fanon Brawl
Nickelodeon Fanon Brawl is a 20XX fighting game from Fanon Fun! Entertainment that features a bunch of Nickelodeon Fanonverse characters brawling it out in the style of the (insert name here) vs. Capcom series. Gameplay Nickelodeon Fanon Brawl is a fighting game in which two character duking it out. They both can use a light, medium, and power hits. Light is quick but weak, medium is balanced, and power is slow but strong. They also have various special combinations. Players have to deplete the opponent's life bar using these attacks. Wen the player gets chains of attacks in a row(combos) they charge up their Power Meter. They can then do a powerful super move. They fight in a 2D plane as small sprites. There are various other modes, like Story Mode, a beat em' up platformer, Multiplayer, Training, in which you can beat up an LT Fan doll and practice your moves, Challenge, a mode with various special conditions and prizes, Tower of Trials, a long hard mode that blends the gameplay of Story Mode with parts akin to Challenge Mode or the regular brawl, Super Fanon Smash, a mode with gameplay similar to the SSB. series and lastly extras, where you can view options, achievements, and customize your profile as well as look at Trophies you've found. Story TBA Roster Default *Y-Guy: A lightweight character who is fast and gloaty with weak attacks. He is a character that must be mastered. Specials: Y-Spirit: Y+Y+Y+Y Y-Guy repeatedly transports slowly releasing a powerful aura. It is very powerful but slow. Crazy Uppercut: X+A+Y+Y Y-Guy uppercuts. Weak yet fast and good for aerial combos. Rampage: Left+Left+Left+X Y-Guy goes crazy and uncontrollably runs all over. Fast and powerful but very hard to control. Mango: Y+Up Y-Guy throws Mango repeatedly. Weak but fast with fantastic knockback. Super Move: Dimensional Glitch Various Y's appear across the screen flipping in and out and random times tracking down your opponent. It's very random and crazy like Y-Guy himself, and can be very weak but can also bombard your enemy with combos. *Web: A balanced character fantastic for beginners. As such, he is the character you play as in the tutorial. Rainbow Strike: Hold X and release Web slices with his Rainbow Blade. Weak with fantastic knockback. Lakitu: Y+Y+Y A Lakitu is summoned who throws a spiny at whoever is under him. Hadouken: Down+Move a Quarter Circle+X Web shoots the famous Hadouken that fires towards the opponent at high speeds with low knockback and good damage. Copy: Up+Y+Up Web copies the opponents 4th special. Super Move: The Rainbow Blade Web does a Raindow Strike into the air with mighty force, opening a dimensional rift that sucks in and drains half the HP of anyone who walks into it. John: A medium character, not unlike Web. However, John is primarily a ranged character with little use in hand-to-hand in this game. Smoking Pistol: B+B John shoots a flaming bullet at the foe with nice speed and damage, but very little knockback. Micro-Uzi Y+Y+Y+Y A powerful but short ranged machine gun that John uses. Good for close combat and has fantastic knockback. Cat Bow: Hold X and Y and release John shoots 3 cats at the foe. Great for stopping foes in their tracks and can be used repeatedly for maximum combos. Grab Chain X+Y+B+X+Y+B John, Web(a robotic Web clone if Web is being used in the battle), and Collector attack all together at once. Hard to use and pull off but does high damage. Super Move: Energized John uses his energy powers to do a massive energy attack, wiping out the foes. *Bagel: Bagel is a heavyweight character, with high power and low speed. Body Slam Down+Y Bagel body slams down doing high damage with low speed and knockback. Hat-a-rang Y+Left+X+X Bagel throws his hat in slow-mo. Low speed and damage but fantastic knockback. Hagel! Hold B Bagel throws Hagel doing high damage but very slow. Cheesenade Hold Y+Up+Left and Release Bagel throws a grenade filled with cream cheese, slowing the character down majorly but doing no damage and no knockback. Super Move: Order Restored Perfect appears on screen with Bagel taunting him. Perfect gets angry and sends spaceships crashing down on the screen. Bagel takes 15 damage and the others take 60 damage. *Ross the Panda: Ross is a heavyweight character that is lighter then the other heavys, similar to Wario. He is hard to control but can be used for some masterful attacks. Body Slam Down+B+X Identical to Bagel's Body Slam. Tammy's Stuff Jam the B button Ross has Tammy's stuff fall on top of your head. Very slow but powerful with no knockback. Layaway Y+Down Ross spawns a random item to help him. Sometimes works. Perry Problem B+B+B+X+X+X Perry rampages in in a drunk manner, pecking all in it's way. Weak yet fast with fantastic knockback. Super Move: The Gang Perry,Ross, Bonkers, and Victor fight together tripling Ross's attack power or 10 seconds. Stages TBA Other Characters TBA Trophies TBA Trivia *Web's copy ability is a refrence to his backstory as an assist in Marvel vs. Capcom Advance where he would copy the opponents special move. TBA Category:Fighting games